Young Justice (TV series)
Young Justice is an American superhero television based on the superhero team of the same name. Produced by DC Television and distributed by Berlanti Television and Warner Bros Television, follow up to the Arrowverse. The series is Created by Dean Israelite and is co-written by Aaron and and Todd Helbing and stars an ensemble cast. the show will be release January 24th, 2019 on the CW Network Television Plot The youngest super heroes of the Arrowverse join forces, as they discover a sinister threat that could have catastrophic consequences. Cast Young Justice * Cameron Monaghan as Superboy/Conner Murray/Kon-El * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * Taylor Momsen as Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Joshua Pontinelli as Forward-Flash/Mike Winchester * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Aqualad/Jackson Hyde * Naomi Scott as Variant/Scarlett Taylor * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Sammi Hanratty as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Lucy Boynton as Looker/Emily Briggs * Jace Norman as Impulse/Bart Allen * Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin/Cynthia Lance * Toneisha Lane as Arrowette/Susan King Jones * Natalia Dyer as Killer Frost/Crystal Frost * Zachary Gordon as Shazam Jr./Freddy Freeman * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Leo Howard as Offspring/Luke O’Brian * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson “Jax” Jackson * Hutch Dano as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Ezra Miller as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Nicole Maines as Dream Girl/Nia Nal * Shawn Mendes as Adam Strange * Masie Richardson Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * Griffin Gluck as Gangbuster/Jose Delgado * Camila Cabello as Strange Visitor/Sharon Vance * Lili Reinhart as Caitlin Fairchild * Nicholas Hamilton as Grunge/Eddie Chang * Dakota Fanning as Freefall/Roxanne Spaulding * Owen Teague as Burnout/Robbie Lane * Meaghan Martin as Breakout/Holly Denton * Dylan Minnette as Hardbody/Lance Wielder * Isabel Durant as Ditto/Amber LeRoux * Dylan Sprayberry as Runt/Guillermo Sandoval * Lucy Fry as Windsprint/Shaqira Johnson * Tye Sheridan as Apollo/Ray Summers * Sophie Turner as Firebird/Beatriz Grey * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Nightcreeper/Kurt Ryder * Rachel G. Fox as Rocket/Raquel Ervin * Israel Broussard as Hourman/Rick Tyler * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Wyatt Oleff as Robin/Damian Wayne * Jaeden Lieberher as Superboy/Jon Kent * Jack Dylan Grazer as Green Canary/Connor Lance * Finn Wolfhard as Kid Flash/Hank Allen Villains * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Paul Reubens as Mike the Spike * Frederick Schmidt as Metallo/John Corben * William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * David Gallagher as Melting Man/Nick Zucco * MacKenzie Davis as The Hotness/Janet Harvey * Rami Malek as Ben Bancroft Supporting Characters * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Robert Buckley as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Michael B. Jordan as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Davis Henrie as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Ruby Rose as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Allison Paige as Trajectory/Eliza Harmon * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Jared Gilmore as Billy Batson * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Cress Williams as Steel/John Henry Irons * Christina Applegate as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Michael Fassbender as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Miles Teller as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Alan Ritchson as Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adam * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsolf as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Eric Christian Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Jamie Dornan as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Brendan Fraser as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Kyle Gallner as The Flash/John Fox * Patrick Dempsey as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Charles Michael Davis as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Keith David as Solovar * David DeLuise as Nnamdi * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Lobo * Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence Chambers * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Madelaine Petsch as Cyclone/Maxine Hunkel * Luke Wilson as Starman/David Knight * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Adam “Edge” Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Noel Fisher as Damage/Grant Emerson * Scott Cann as The Atom/Al Pratt * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Joseph David Jones as Green Arrow/Connor Hawke * Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Tala Ashe as Isis/Zari Adrianna Tomaz * Amy Jackson as Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen * Dane DeHaan as Ferro Lad/Andrew Nolan * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Candice Patton as Iris West * Chosen Jacobs as Jai West * Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein * Isabella Hoffman as Clarissa Stein * Graeme McComb as Barry Stein * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Jenna Dewan Tatum as Lucy Lane * Cole Sprouse as Mark Hanner * Kelsey Asbille as Naomi Singh * Kay Panabaker as Mera * Melissa Roxburgh as Betty Seaver * Alex Barima as Jake Davenport * Jacky Lai as Daria Kim * Britt Robertson as Deborah Poulos * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Michael K. Williams as James Forrest * Scott Paulin as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Lily James as Valerie Perez * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Jeri Ryan as Felicia Kane * Joe Keery as Ray Dorman * Alex Désert as Julio Mendez * Richard Belzer as Joe Kline * Biff Manard as Michael Murphy * Mike Genovese as Warren Garfield * Bryan Cranston as Phillip Moses Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added